Nihil est ut videtur Nichts ist wie es scheint
by Draca1
Summary: Hierbei geht es um Draco und dass er sich zum ersten Male in seinem Leben verliebt, doch wird es ihm wieder genommen? Was wird passieren?
1. Default Chapter

Altersbeschränkung: Hm, ab 12 ;)  
  
An die Leser: Es handelt sich hierbei "wieder" um eine Draco Fanfiction, allerdings eine düstere..Auch Ginny wird ihre entscheidende Rolle haben.  
  
Gedicht: Die Zeilen kennt sicherlich jeder, es sind die aus dem Lied "Out of the dark" von Falco, ich denke sie passen schon zusammen.  
  
Nihil est ut videtur! Nichts ist wie es scheint!  
  
Kapitel 1: Fesselnder Blick  
  
Ich krieg von dir niemals genug,  
  
du bist in jedem Atemzug.  
  
Alles dreht sich nur um dich,  
  
warum ausgerechnet ich?  
  
Zähl die Stunden, die Sekunden  
  
Doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehn.  
  
Hab mich geschunden, gewunden  
  
Laß mich gehen - was willst du noch?  
  
Willst du meine Tage zählen?  
  
Warum mußt du mich mit meiner Sehnsucht quälen?  
  
Deine Hölle brennt in mir.  
  
Du bist mein Überlebenselexier.  
  
Draco fixierte eine schlanke Figur die einem Mädchen gehörte, ihre schulterlangen offen getragenen Haare bewegten sich wie loderndes Feuer. Er war immer von diesem Anblick beeindruckt. Allerdings gab es ein Problem an der Sache. Er war ein Slytherin, sie eine Gryffindor. "Komm schon Ginny, sonst verpassen wir die Stunde von der Mc Gonagall, die ist immer gleich so streng.", sprach eine blonde in ihrer Größe. Sie mußte wohl Ember Watson sein, ihre beste Freundin. "Aber klar doch, obwohl sie ist immer fair gewesen!", entgegnete ihr Ginny. Sie lächelte ihre Freundin warm am, so daß es bis zu Draco hervorbrach. Er bewegte sich Richtung große Halle. Da sah er auch schon sein Opfer. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich gerade und schauten dann geschockt zum Türeingang. Wo Draco sie auch schon beäugte. "Oh nein, muß der hier sein?", jammerte Ron. "Muss wohl..", sagte Harry entzürnt über den Anblick seines Erzfeindes. "Sieh an, sieh an.", wild entschlossen Harry und Ron eins auszuwischen kam er zu ihnen. "Wen haben wir denn da?" "Man Malfoy, langweil uns nicht. In Ordnung?", gab Ron wütend hinzu während Harry sich auf die Lippen biß. "Keine Sorge, bei euch halte ich es eh nicht lange aus. Bei dem berühmten Harry Potter, der alles in seinen verweichlichten Arsch geschoben bekommt. Bis dann, Gryffindors!", siegessicher mit einem breiten grinsen ging er von dannen, auf dem Wege zu den Kerkern, denn sie hatten gleich Unterricht bei Professor Snape. Der Gang zu den Kerkern war nur schwach beleuchtet, ohnehin schien hier alles düster, es war kalt und man spürte die prickelnde Zugluft. Draco hatte sich an die perfekte Dunkelheit die dieses Territorium ausstrahlte schon lange gewöhnt. Bei ihm Zuhause war es nicht anders, nur waren es seine Eltern die dies alles ausstrahlten. Nicht irgendein Gegenstand hier im Kerker. Seufzend und schwer atmend sah er sich um. Noch keiner war hier. Er lehnte sich an die unebene Wand und wartete. Es vergingen fünf Minuten, da hörte man fröhliches Getuschel.  
  
Gelangweilt blickte Draco sich um. Er war an diese Wärme die das Getuschel mit sich brachte nicht gewöhnt. Dann wurde er verbittert. Er wußte, daß er keine wahren Freunde hatte, auf die er sich hätte verlassen können, er hatte nur sich selbst. Die Schritte kamen näher und langsam konnte man die Stimmen identifizieren. "Was Draco, ich meine Malfoy hat euch wieder blöd angemacht?", fragte Hermine, die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron. "Ja", sagte Harry. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt ihm nichts entgegen gesagt!" Sie sah ihre Freunde besserwisserisch an. "Aber warum Herm?", gab nun Ron plötzlich zum Besten. "Ihr wißt doch, er provoziert nur, in Wirklichkeit ist er womöglich arm dran und außerdem ist es nicht richtig darauf einzugehen was er sagt!" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Ist ja schon gut Hermine..", sagten Ron und Harry aus einem Munde. Die drei liefen weiter und kamen am Klassenzimmer an. Es handelte sich nur um ein paar Minuten da würde auch schon die Alptraumstunde beginnen. Allmählich sammelten sich auch schon die restlichen Gryffindors und Slytherins der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe vor dem Klassenzimmer von Professor Snape. Auch Crabbe und Goyle kamen nun an und liefen schnurstracks zu Draco. Der als Chef der drei fungierte. "Wo wart ihr denn?! Glaubt ihr, ich warte mich blöd bis ich zwei mal erscheint!?, ärgerlich fauchte er Crabbe und Goyle an. "Äh..ehm..es war so..Wir sahen dieses Weasley Mädchen und sind ihr gefolgt. Haben bei der Gryffindor Tante Unterricht. Hab Namen vergessen..." "Ihr Trottel, ihr meint die Gonagall, is ja auch egal. Warum folgt ihr diesem Weasley Mädchen?" Draco sagte die Wörter "Weasley Mädchen" vermeintlich so laut. Denn Ron drehte sich blitzschnell zu Draco um, um mit zu lauschen. "Na ja, weil ihre Freundin Ember...", verlegen sah Goyle Draco und dann Crabbe an. "Oh man, ihr seid doch nicht in diese Gryffindor Tusse verknallt, oder!?", belustigt über die Tatsache, daß Crabbe und Goyle verliebt waren sah er sie an. "Habt ihr vergessen was ihr seid!?! Ihr seid stolze...na ja, mehr oder weniger stolze Slytherins. Merkt euch das!". Verstummt sahen seine Leibwächter ihn an. Da öffnete sich auch schon die Kerkertür des Klassenzimmers und ein ernst aussehender Snape trat hinaus. "Abmarsch, wir haben keine Zeit, ein Mucks und derjenige bekommt eine Strafarbeit die sich gelohnt hat. Ihr seid vorgewarnt!", sagte Professor Snape barsch. Er wies sie schroff zum Klassenzimmer und marschierte zu seinem Pult. Die Schüler setzten sich teils erschrocken, teils begeistert, wobei man dies nur bei den Slytherins behaupten konnte hin. Draco kannte seinen Hauslehrer, aber verwundert war er. So mies drauf, war er wohl noch nie. Und das sollte schon was heißen. Doch innerlich grinste Draco an den Gedanken, daß Snape Harry wieder runtermachen würde. "Also hört her, ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet diesen Trank nicht ansatzweise hin bekommen. Vielleicht welche aus meinem Haus, daß schon eher, aber ich will das ihr mir genauestens zuhört. Wir werden heute den Trank der inneren Verwesung machen. Zutaten sind..-" "Hermine, hilf mir dann bitte, ja??", fragte Neville nervös Hermine und unterbrach somit Professor Snape. Hermine zischte nur ein "psst" Neville entgegen damit er ruhig wurde. Doch vergebens. Es war zu spät. "Longbottom, Sie fetter Ignorant, haben Sie mitbekommen, daß ICH gesprochen habe und wo wir gerade sind? Ich habe euch gewarnt!" "Sir..ent...-" "Schnauze! 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine gewaltige Strafarbeit. Sie werden es büßen mir den Unterricht dermaßen versaut zu haben!!" Nun schrie Snape schon förmlich. Die Slytherins kicherten und Neville rutschte vor Scham den Stuhl hinunter. Grinsend sah Draco sich im Klassenzimmer um, dann sah er zum Lehrer. Doch er wurde plötzlich überrascht. Das was jetzt geschah, hätte er sich nie ausmalen können. "Sagen Sie Draco, finden Sie es etwa belustigend, daß ich einen so dummen Haufen unterrichten muß?" Draco wollte antworten, doch er konnte nicht. "Draco du bekommst auch eine Strafarbeit! Und nun seid alle ruhug!!". Recht verwundert und geschockt saß er vor seinem Zinnkessel und starrte verärgert in den eben genannten Kessel. "Die Zutaten sind wie folgt: eine zerriebene Gynurawurzel, eine Zantedeschia Blüte, getrockneter Wermut und zwei Hände voll Zebrisa, auch bekannt als Zebrakraut oder Ampelkraut." Eifrig schrieben die Schüler mit und notierten sich die Zutaten für den Trank. Nur Neville kam mal wieder nicht mit. "Hört her! Ihr dummes Pack, außer natürlich mein Haus, der Kessel muß lang genug brodeln, dann gebt ihr eine zerriebene Gynurawurzel hinzu, das Wasser müßte sich grün färben, dann werft ihr eine Zantedeschia Blüte hinein, es wird sich nun braun färben, nun folgt getrockneter Wermut. Zu guter letzt die zwei Hände voll Zebrisa. Die Wirkung des Trankes wird nach 20 Minuten erst wirksam. Solange wird es sich ständig umfärben. Endfarbe sollte lila sein. Alles klar? Wohl kaum, aber ich wiederhole mich nicht!, sagte Snape kaltschnäuzig. Einige nickten, andere sahen eingeschüchtert die Zutaten auf ihren Tisch an. 


	2. Die Gemeinsame Strafarbeit

Kapitel 2: Die gemeinsame Strafarbeit  
  
Latricia, ebenfalls eine Freundin von Ginny setze sich neben ihr hin. Ginny dachte jedenfalls, daß sie eine Freundin wäre. Sie hatten noch eine dreiviertel Stunde Verwandlungen. Professor Mc Gonagalls Nasenflügel spreizten sich wegen der unverschämten Verspätung und fragte Latricia somit gleich nach dem Grund. "Nun Professor, eine gewisse Person", sie schaute haßerfüllt zu Ginny, "hat mir Schlafmittel in den gestrigen Wasserkrug rein, in der Hoffnung ich würde heute durchschlafen!", recht überzeugend sah sie Professor Mc Gonagall an. "Und wer soll das bitte gewesen sein? Dieser gewisser Übeltäter? Ginny etwa?", forschend sah sie Ginny, dann Latricia an. "Sie hätte doch keinen Grund." "Professor, sie hatte einen, ich hab in ihrem alles geliebten Tagebuch gelesen, da standen Dinge über Potter und Co. drinnen." Ginny machte verwundert den Mund auf, was sie verdächtig machte. "Ich verstehe, nun Miss Weasley, haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür? Ich denke eine kleine Strafarbeit wäre hier angemessen. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen. Und sie Miss Karnwell, sie lassen die Finger von fremden Eigentum." Verlogen nickte Latricia. "So und nun geht es weiter mit dem Unterricht.", sie beendete das Gespräch. Ember war genauso ratlos wie Ginny und warf permanent böse Blicke zu Latricia, diese allerdings genoß es. Erbittert stelle Ginny fest, daß sie doch keine wahre Freundin war. Sie hatte in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen. Und dann noch eine derartige Lüge inszeniert. Niemand wußte, warum Latricia es tat, nur sie. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich böse Gedanken ab. Doch sie irrte sich gewaltig.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in den Kerkern, der Trank der inneren Verwesung war nun endlich fertig. Professor Snape ging prüfend die Reihen durch und sagte ab und zu: "Die Schlußfarbe ist ein giftiges lila, nur wenige von euch haben es richtig. Bei den Gryffindors ist es sogar rosa...!", bellte er. Hermine die alles richtig gemacht hatte war jedoch sauer. Sie hatte den Trank perfekt gemeistert, doch Snape interessierte sich nicht dafür. Stattdessen war er schon weiter vorgedrungen und kam Neville gefährlich nahe. Neville schluckte nervös. Seine Hände zitterten. Es war ein Alptraum für ihn und den meisten Gryffindors. Draco entging es nicht, wie nervös Neville war, aber zum Lächeln oder gar zum Lachen hatte er keine große Lust mehr. Jetzt war es soweit. Professor der schwarze Kater* unter den Lehrern sah sich den Trank von Neville an. "Longbottom, wie oft habe ich dir die Zutaten genannt?", verärgert über Nevilles Künste schrie er ihn an. "Ei..einmal; Sir" "Das reicht jawohl auch, oder? Die genaue Dosierung wiederholte ich ja auch anschließend. Sie Narr, ohne dich wären wir alle besser dran!", fast schon fluchend über Nevilles Existenz sah ihn der Meister der Zaubertränke an. "Der Trank ist nicht ansatzweise korrekt, sieh ihn dir an, welche Farbe hat er?" "Er...er ist..hat die Farbe Rot..", würgte Neville hervor. Die Slytherins johlten auf. Alle, bis auf Draco. Nebenbei tuschelte Ron so leise es ging zu Harry, "Snape ist wohl farbenblind?" Beide kicherten. Und so ging die schlimmste Schulstunde in Hogwarts um. "Draco, komm her und Sie Longbottom ebenfalls." Snape war immer noch gereizt und sah sich die beiden an. "Longbottom, wegen deinem schlechten Trank bekommst du nochmals 5 Punkte Abzug und du Draco, was mach ich mit dir bloß?" Da öffnete sich die Kerkertür und das zierliche Mädchen mit den roten Haaren stand vor ihnen. Wie in Trance sah Draco sie an, achtete auf alle Bewegungen, die einer geschmeidigen Elfe ähnelten. "Professor, Sir, ich soll eine Strafarbeit bei Ihnen halten.!", sagte sie nervös aber sanft. "Hmm, gut. Weasley, du und Malfoy, ihr geht in das Nebenzimmer und putzt ohne Magie die tausend Kessel. Ihr seid vom Unterricht befreit, bis ihr fertig seid! Und du Longbottom, du wirst 20 Seiten über dein dummes Wesen schreiben. Bis zur nächsten Stunde und dann liest du es vorne am Pult vor, hast du mich verstanden?! "Ja, Sir.", stotterte Neville während Draco Snape die Füße hätte küssen können. Ginny schaute allerdings nur ungewohnt zu Draco und verschwand mit Schwämmen bewaffnet in den Nebenraum. Draco folgte ihr, mit einem Schlauch in den Armen. "Hier ist es ja stock duster", sagte sie und stoß sich bei Draco an. "Aua, kannste nicht aufpassen Weasley?", fragte er sie, jedoch ohne bösen Unterton. "Entschuldige..", kam es von ihr. "Schon gut, was machst du eigentlich hier?" "Dasselbe wie du! Was für eine intelligente Frage.", sagte sie nun fies. "Ha ha, der war gut Weasley, man ich wollte wissen, warum du ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit antreten mußt." "Weil mich eine angebliche Freundin in diese Lage gebracht hat.", sie wurde traurig. Draco murmelte "Lumos" und es wurde hell um sie. Jetzt sah er auch ihr trauriges Gesicht. Einen Moment lang blieb es still. Er biss sich erneut auf die Lippen und dachte angestrengt nach. Ärgerlich schlug er mit der rechten Hand gegen die Wand. Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an. "Was sollte das?", fragte sie ängstlich. "Ach egal, kümmer dich um dein Zeug Weasley., wir sollten mal anfangen!" Sie nickte und nahm sich einen großen bronzenen Kessel. "Ach ja Weasley, nimm nicht die großen, klar?" Sie sah ihn nun verblüfft an. "Warum?" Nun drehte er sich zu ihr. "Na. weil.. halt. Nimm lieber die kleinen!" Bei Ginny begann es im Kopf zu arbeiten. Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Er liebte dieses Lächeln, seelisch schmolz er schon bei diesem Anblick dahin. Für ein paar Sekunden verlor sich Draco sogar. Ginny lachte nur. Es war ein herzhaftes Lachen, dass Draco sofort wieder in die Realität brachte. Rot vor Scham lief er an und drehte sich seinem Kessel zu und polierte diesen. Doch Ginny konnte nicht aufhören, sie fand den verdutzten Anblick von Draco lustig und auf irgendeine Art sogar süß. "Nun hör schon auf, das ist nicht witzig!", sagte er leicht verärgert. "Doch ist es, dein verdutzter Anblick war echt klasse.", sie lächelte weiterhin herzhaft. Draco versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch er konnte es nicht. Er nahm den Schlauch und betrachtete ihn. "Hey Weasley, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, spritz ich dich mithilfe meines Schlauches nass." Er grinste.. Leider hatte der Satz allerdings nicht die Wirkung, die er haben sollte. Sie giggelte weiter. "Dein Satz ja ziemlich zweideutig." "Ach ja?", seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. PLATSCH. Er hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Ginny war nun von Kopf bis zu den Beinen nass. "Hey!", sagte sie verärgert. "Ja, was denn? Is doch deine Schuld!", gab er charmant zurück. Für ein paar Minuten war se still. Peinliche stille tat sich auf. Doch ohne Vorwarnung sprang sie auf Draco los und ergatterte sich den Schlauch. Sie grinste ihn rachsüchtig an und spritze auf ihn los. Recht verdattert sah er an sich hinunter. Erst, so kam es Ginny vor, würde er schmollen. Allerdings stelle es sich heraus, dass er die Sache genauso lustig fand wie sie. Beide lachten nun und sahen zu den Kesseln. Dann wurden sie wieder ernst. "Na toll, das dauert Tage bis wir fertig werden!", stellte Draco entsetzt fest. "Ja, aber immerhin machen wir das gemeinsam, also zusammen!", sagte sie und jetzt merkte sie erst was sie da sagte. Sie wurde knallrot. Er lächelte stattdessen gelassen. "Ginny, ich bin derselben Meinung!" "Ich meinte es nicht so, sondern, so .äh, alleine würden wir länger brauchen, klar?", verteidigte sie sich. "Hab ich was anderes behauptet? So ist das also.!" Er lächelte erneut und diesmal erreichte sein Lächeln seine Augen.  
  
"Man arme Ginny, muss nachsitzen und Neville erst!", recht jammernd sah Ron sich zu Harry und Hermine um und wartete auf ihre Antwort. "Stimmt!", sagte nun Harry. Er schien recht abwesend zu sein. Da kam auch schon Latricia Kornwell um die Ecke und unterhielt sich mit einer Slytherin. Sie war korpulent und hatte das Gesicht eines Bulldogen. Pansy Parkinson. "Diese Weasley, der hab ich's gezeigt. Tz, die Gonagall ist ja so leichtgläubig." Pansy lachte, was sich wie die Spülung einer Toilette anhörte. "Und?" Glaubst du Draco wird sie nicht mehr mögen?" "Ja ich denke schon, Pansy", gekünstelt sah sie Pansy an. "Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Draco hat mit Ginny die Strafarbeit ausführen müssen, deswegen fehlte Draco auch im Unterricht." Entsetzt sah Latricia Pansy an. "Du meinst wirklich die haben zusammen?" "Ja, ist wohl eindeutig!" Beide seufzten. "Diese Ginny hat verdammtes Glück!" "Ich werds der heimzahlen!" "Sag mal Latricia, ist das wahr? Du wärst nach Slytherin gekommen?", fragend sah sich Pansy Latricia an. "Na klar! Ich hab dem blöden Hut was vorgemacht. Schon seit ich auf der Auswahlsfeier war und ihn sah, von da an war ich schon in ihn verliebt. Aber er guckte nur zu dieser Ginny. Deswegen bin ich nun in Gryffindor. Damit ich es ihr hoch und heilig heimzahlen kann." Interessiert guckten Harry, Ron und Hermine um die Ecke. Sie wechselten sich Blicke zu und waren erpicht darauf das Gespräch weiterzuverfolgen. "Latricia meine Slytherin Schwester, aber als Vorwarnung, Draco war mit mir im 4. Jahr auf dem Ball. Das weißt du und auch ich verspreche mir da einiges!" "Ich weiß. Möge die bessere Slyth-Sister Draco, den Hauptgewinn bekommen." Abermals seufzten sie. Dann verschwanden sie Richtung Kerker. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, sagte Ron schließlich etwas. "Ginny und Malfoy müssen die Strafarbeit zusammen machen?", er sah geschockt in die Gesichter Harrys und Hermines. "Sagt doch was! Als ich Ginny gestern sah war sie vollkommen durchnässt, doch sie grinste den ganzen lieben Tag lang. Als ich sie darauf angesprochen habe, ist sie sofort sauer geworden! Könnt ihr euch das erklären?" "Sie war durchnässt?", fragte Hermine und dachte nach. "Hermine, du denkst doch nicht etwa?" Da meldete sich Harry schon zu Wort. "Wir wissen nun, dass Malfoy Ginny liebt und dass sie zusammen Strafarbeit machen müssen. Aber trotzdem hat er doch nicht so eine Potenz um .-" Und schon wurde er unterbrochen. "HARRY!", schrie Ron und er war sichtlich durch den Wind. "Ron beruhige dich. Soweit ich weiß müssen die beiden Kessel reinigen, mit Wasser und OHNE Magie, das wird wohl der Nässe an Ginnys Umhang erklären!", besserwisserisch sah ihn an. "Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich mag es nicht, so wie sie gestern drauf war oder ist..Als wäre sie in verliebt." "Nun, was willst du dagegen schon groß machen?", fragte Hermine. "Sie vor ihm beschützen! Das ist meine Pflicht als ihr großer Bruder!" Hermine seufzte. "Na ja, noch scheint sie ihre Gefühle für Malfoy zu verstecken. Können nur hoffen, dass es auch so bleiben wird." "Ja, Harry, übrigens entschuldige mich, ich räch mich jetzt an die zwei Tussen." Harry wollte noch was hinzufügen, doch da war Ron schon verschwunden. Stirnrunzelnd sah er Hermine an, diese schüttelte den Kopf. 


End file.
